


Traitor

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-25
Updated: 2003-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atScullySlash, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onScullySlash's collection profile.





	Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

Traitor

### Traitor

#### by Winnie
    
    
         Subject: Traitor. PG. Kind of a Dripper fic as well
         Date: Friday, January 03, 2003 11:31 AM
    
         TITLE: Traitor
         AUTHOR: Winnie ()
         WEBSITE: http://scully4mulder.tvheaven.com/fanficindex.htm
         CLASSIFICATION: Angst, Scully/Reyes slash, Dogget/Reyes
         _gasp_ romance
         RATING: PG
         SPOILERS: Release
    

NOTES: It hurt me to write this. It really did. I can't stand the idea of Dogget and Reyes together, but after I read a spoiler for Sunshine Days, I knew I had to stomach it for now. I'm just going to see how the finale pans out before I write a followup to this one. All I know is I can't believe this one has been written! It's something I never thought I'd (excuse me) stoop to. Maybe I should just go back to MSR. It's so much simpler. 

Winnie, who had to fight herself to write this. 

Thankyou to the X-Files Timeline for giving me an approximate date for "Release". 

* * *

Dana Scully entered the hallway outside the veiwing rooms, where suspects were put in line-ups so their victims could identify them. 

"Agent Scully" a female voice called. 

She turned. A blonde woman, who was very obviously not FBI, rose from her seat. "I'm Barbara, John's ex-wife" she explained. 

"Hi, I'm Dana" said Scully, shaking her hand "Nice to meet you". 

"He said you'd be coming by." 

"You weren't able to make in identification?" 

"I didn't expect to" Barbara explained. 

Scully understood, it had been what, 10 years now? 

They turned, looking through the glass panel in the door of the viewing room. John stood yelling hopelessly while Monica looked on, unsure what to do. 

Barbara continued "You know he doesn't think clearly about this. He can't". 

"He blames himself" observed Scully. 

"He thinks he failed Luke. In his mind, he can never do enough, never suffer enough for what happened. I think if you can help him find the man who did this maybe he could move on." 

Scully listened, and tried to look supportive, but she knew what was coming... 

"He and Monica could really have something together. He just won't let her in." 

Barbara's words slid off Scully like water off a duck's back. She was used to it, the incessant comments on how close the two were, and how they really should get together. Once Scully had even been asked to bet on how long it would be by the guys in the lab. She and Monica had been careful about their relationship, but Dana knew that would have to change. 

* * *

Monica stood waiting for John, leaning against his truck. She saw him approaching, climbing over the dunes to the pickup. When he arrived, he wrapped his arms around her and cried, burying his face in her hair, letting out all the pent up pain. 

After 20 minutes or so, Monica pulled away. "John, I know you need me right now, and I'm here for you, but let's go before we both end up looking like lobsters." Seeing John's tear-filled eyes, she took the keys from his hand "I'll drive." 

They didn't talk much on the way to Monica's house. Monica parked the truck in her space in the carpark beneath her building. John took her hand. 

"Monica, there's something I want to tell you." He looked into her eyes tenderly, but saw that her eyes didn't share the sentiment. "Never mind. Let's go get some coffee." 

Cradling her cup of instant (yuck), Monica lowered herself into an overstuffed armchair. John sat opposite her. 

"Is there anything you want to talk about, to get out of your system?" she asked. 

John again looked at her, but this time he didn't let himself see. "All these years that I've been struggling with my loss, there was only one thing that kept me going" he took a deep breath "You." 

Dogget leaned over and kissed Monica, and she pulled away. "I'm sorry John, I can't do this." 

"What? Why?" 

"It feels right John, it really does, it's just...there's something I've been meaning to tell you." 

"No Monica" he turned his head in denial. 

She moved onto the sofa beside him. "Listen to me John. I've been seeing Dana, and I couldn't do that to her. I love her." 

"Do you really love her? Or do you just feel sorry for her?" 

"Come on, John. I've seen the way you look at her. I know given half a chance you would've done the same. So don't start this holier-then-thou bullshit." 

"But you want this, you want us." John looked at her searchingly. 

"There's something between us. I can't deny that. I just need time to figure out what I want." 

"Time, Monica? I gave you nine years! Nine years and all you could do was fuck some bribe-taking Assistant Director and a woman who was already in love with someone else!" 

"Shit John, she wasn't,it was a one time thing, okay? Besides, the point is that wasn't my time, that was your time. I could never be sure that you were really interested until you told me yourself. Of course, by then it was too late. I was already in love with someone else!" She smashed her coffee mug against the wall. 

Monica stormed across the wooden floors and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. As soon as she got inside, she let her tears free. They cascaded down her face, falling on the leopard print coverlet. She was torn. She loved Dana, but she had wanted this with John before she had even known Scully existed. When she heard John's footsteps at the door, it was decided, but she made sure Scully's photo was turned down before she let him into the room. 

* * *

Scully parked around the block from Monica's loft. She had come to see Monica, to tell her that she couldn't go on like this, in the dark. She had come to ask Monica to let her make it public. They wouldn't be seperated, no one would dare. Besides, there was no FBI policy on same-sex relationships. 

Scully reached Monica's door and let herself in. The loft was typically spotless, except for a brown stain which had soaked into the floor. Peices of broken crockery were scattered nearby. 

"Monica?" Scully called. Getting no response, she drew her gun, and edged silently towards the bedroom. 

When she threw open the door, she fired a shot into the plaster in shock. It was Monica, and she was, oh god, she was in bed with...John. Scully looked the startled pair up and down. 

"I guess I'd better go find out who won the bet." Scully said, feigning nonchalance. She turned, and left the room. 

The sound of Monica's bare feet against the floorboards followed her. "Dana" 

"I don't want to hear it." She kept walking. 

"It was an accident." 

"An accident? That's a good one. Either you let him, or you didn't. And since you seem to have let him into your home, not to mention your bedroom, I'm betting it wasn't rape." She turned, and looked at Monica. A second later she slapped the woman across the face. "I came here to tell you I didn't want to hide anymore, but now I'm glad we did. At least this way the whole FBI won't be talking about the fact that it's over." Scully turned and continued walking. 

"Please Dana" 

Scully stopped again and spun around."I said it's over." 

* * *

Monica watched Scully go. She headed back to her room. 

"Don't go." 

John stopped his hurried dressing at Monica's command. "What about Scully?" he asked. 

"She won't be back." Monica said sadly. She would have to hold on to what she had. 

* * *

Scully's heels clicked against the linoleum. She found the door to the break room open. 

"Hi guys. I came to bet on when Agent Reyes and Agent Dogget will get together." 

One of the younger agents opened his folder. "For real?" Scully nodded. "What day do you want?" 

"April 11th." 

"Next year?" The agent looked up. 

"This year." Said Scully with a malicious smile. 

"But April 11th was yesterday, Agent Scully." 

"I know. So what do I win?" 

The agent looked at is companion, eyes wide with disbelief, then back at Scully. "For real?" 

"With my own eyes. Guess she couldn't wait for me to get home." With that, Scully turned and left. 

She knew what she had done was bitchy, but at the same time she knew what Monica had done was worse. 

The End...for now.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Winnie


End file.
